Cineres, Cineres
by Kleptomaniac Can Opener
Summary: Ashes, ashes, we all fall down...


Cineres, Cineres

  
Anulus rosarum,  
Sacculus florum,  
Cineres, Cineres,  
Decidimus.

Anulus rosarum,  
Sacculus florum,  
Cineres, Cineres,  
Decidimus.

Sometimes I wish I could be seen for myself.  Just because I like to goof off, and I admit I'm about as sharp as a stick of butter, everyone assumes I'm some idiot that can't take care of himself let alone understand anything that is remotely complicated.

If anyone ever bothered to find out they'd see I have a 5.0 and have all ready passed the graduation test.  So what if I was only eleven.

I sigh and try to banish those thoughts from my head, balancing on the corroding metal beam that's a good 6-feet above rocky terrain, singing low to myself.

Anulus rosarum,  
Sacculus florum,  
Cineres, Cineres,  
Decidimus.

It's amazing really.  Three years and they're still clueless.  Three years and they still think all I have is luck.  Three years…three years and I'm tired of it all.

You'd think there would be some charm to being the youngest Pokemon Master in history.  Well, there was at first, but that quickly died a swift, agonizing death of fire and brimstone.

It used to be so great…people would come from all around to challenge me.  I never took any of it seriously.  If I did it wouldn't be fun.  So of course everyone assumed once more that I have a huge store well of luck.  That the only reason I win is because of luck.  It never occurred to anyone that just maybe I knew what I was doing, that I have strategies like the best of them.  Hell, I am the best of them.

Anulus rosarum,  
Sacculus florum,  
Cineres, Cineres,  
Decidimus.

I come to the end of the fence, hopping down with little care.  I gaze into endless azure skies and sapphire oceans, wind whispering in my ear and teasing through my black strands.  Salt stings my eyes, but I won't blink, I don't want to miss out on the raging beauty.  Impressive waves crash against the cliff side, light reflecting rainbows off the cool surface.  A Dragnair makes an awesome leap in the distance.

If I could be free like that.  Free to roam where I will, not worrying about others.  Free to be seen as me.

Brine splashes my face.  The waves are getting rougher, a dangerous force, a deadly beauty.

It would be so easy to end it all in her arms.

Anulus rosarum,  
Sacculus florum,  
Cineres, Cineres,  
Decidimus.

My phone rings and with another sigh I answer.  "Satoshi here."  
"You have a challenger at 3pm, sir."  Her voice is cheerful.  It's fake.  She doesn't think I deserve my title, that a REAL trainer should be Pokemon Master.  
"All right."  I hang up, then on impulse I toss the piece of technology out to sea.

I hate this life.

Funny how it was my goal not long ago.  I miss those days when I was still climbing up the ladder.  It didn't matter if everyone thought I won by luck, not then.  Luck was part of the game, a necessary element.  As you climbed higher luck was less a factor than actual skill.

I've never really had good luck.  Didn't have much bad luck either.  It was just my luck no one believed me.  Heh.  That's kinda funny.

Anulus rosarum,  
Sacculus florum,  
Cineres, Cineres,  
Decidimus.

I watch the sea toss and churn, sunlight illuminating its swirling mist.  If I were to die, would anyone care?  Mom would cry, but I know she would get over it.  Kasumi and Takeshi would be upset, but I doubt they would cry.  Hiroshi would cry from shock, maybe even Shigeru though I doubt it.  I think only my Pokemon would truly care that I was gone.  But I think they would be fine.  Professor Okido would take good care of them; I've always had great trust and confidence in him.

Heavy gray clouds blot out the warm yellow sun, darkening the ocean to a sluggish green.  Waves crash and the wind screams in my ears.  There won't be a storm, not yet…but there will be soon.

I plan to meet it.

Anulus rosarum,  
Sacculus florum,  
Cineres, Cineres,  
Decidimus.

Anulus rosarum,  
Sacculus florum,  
Cineres, Cineres,  
Decidimus.

A single ray of golden radiance pierces through the cloud cover.  I think that's my cue.

I jump spread-eagle, eyes on the whirling mass of dyed cotton.  As I fall I can't help but wonder if they'll mention I knew Latin.  Heh, probably not.  It wouldn't match my image.  Oh well, they didn't care to know me in life, why would they in death?

Anulus rosarum,  
Sacculus florum,  
Cineres, Cineres,  
Decidi–

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eto...I meant to write something completely different, but this came out instead. ^^;;  
Odd, ne?

The song Satoshi is singing is the Latin form of 'Ring Around the Rosies'.

Tell me what you think please!

^_^  
MEOW!


End file.
